In The Beginning
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Munkustrap relfects over his relationship with Demeter, starting at the best place to start; the beginning. onesie!


well, i once promised myself (not really) that i would write another one of these things, because the one with mistoria worked out pretty well. i guess that this is a little different because munk and dem are just that way, and i hope that if you read this that you already know that it is indeed a munk and dem thing. i guess i am not as comfortable writing this one as i was the mistoria, maybe becasue i didnt really know about this pairing before. so i hope you like it and make sure that if you have a pairing that you would like me to do, drop me a review or a pm. up to you. also, please sign up (kinda) for my new cats thing. i know that it might be stupid, but look at it the bright way. tugger is in it. toodle pip!

* * *

><p>I once promised myself that I wouldn't love, nor receive any love because I just couldn't with the rest of the tribe's lives in my hands. I had to be one hundred percent on the task, not letting my head get all lost in the mean while because I had to keep these people safe. They were my responsibility. Why that would change I never knew and I probably never really thought about it either.<p>

When I was a young kitten, my half-brother, the Rum Tum Tugger, was my closest friend and he was something to begin with. Firstly, he had a strange liking for wiggling his hips, and for this strange sparkly belt that he always wore. Then to top it all off he had a large mane that he kept well groomed for the sake of his life and a way with all the little queens. How my mom gave birth to this flirtatious cat I don't honestly know. And he's never changed yet.

My dad was, and is to this day, Old Deuteronomy, and my two half-brothers are Macavity and Tugger, and I like one more than the other, so it was no surprise to the rest of the cats when I volunteered to be the protector. For one thing, Macavity was evil, and though no one else saw it, he was. Tugger, well, he's just Tugger. Nothing very protective came to mind when you thought of him, except how he protects his comb.

I was very happy when I was single and training, but there came a day when I knew that I had met the queen that I was fond of. Demeter. We were on a rescue raid of Macavity's warehouse after he had stolen some of the cats. We all knew that Demeter was born a prisoner and was treated rather horribly. She had given birth too many of his favourite Hench cats. Her sister Bombalurina was also captured, but then released due to the fact that she wasn't the one Mac loved.

He had released Bomba in the week pertaining to the great break out, and she had been smart and ran to the jellicles for guidance and help. That is when Tugger decided that he liked this queen more than the others that tried to impress him. The concept of Tugger settling down was a joke though, so this crush was assumed to be a short time folly.

So, here I was in a dark, filthy warehouse with a squad of jellicles and hopes to rescue the many cats that lived here because they had no other choice. I was on Macavity duty, watching for him, because it was just a little too quiet. Walking into the compartment where the cats were taken hostage, I stood at the door. Little did I know that Macavity was lurking in a pile of crates, readying for an attack. He sprung at me, his claws wide open, piercing my flesh.

As quick as I could, I yelled for back up, and then continued with the fight. He would scratch me some, and I would get him. Soon, I was bleeding on the floor, my wounds mainly on my sides where he knew of my pressure points.

"How's that for being youngest and smartest son? I used to be the one that pop loved, the one that he cherished. Then Tugger came along, and he wasn't so bad. He made me look like a god of some great myth. Why he had to have such a great son I don't know, not to give you any compliments or anything." My step-brother snarled as he walked around me, gloating.

"I don't know why you even bother protecting the tribe, you are just lying here limp like a rag doll, and now I am contemplating how to kill you so that you look as heroic as they thought you were."

This statement angered me; I was stronger than that though. Why would I, Munkustrap the protector, give up on protecting the tribe? I was good at it, and better at it than I would usually admit.

"The tribe sees me as a hero, no matter how I would die, and if you killed me now, then they would think that you are weak. Do you want to be thought of as weak?" I was sure that this statement would buy me some time.

"Me, weak? Who are you trying to kid boy, you or me? There is this thing called the dark side, and I inhabit it. Then there is the light side, and you are the great one over there. Now tell me, why shouldn't I kill you, other than I would look weak, because we all know that you are so strong and fierce that no one could hurt you." The last bit was added on with sarcasm, as Macavity knew how to push my buttons.

Just then, Alonzo came with two of the other cats, I think that one was Tugger and the other might have been Mistoffelees, because they both were training for a little combat in case they needed some. Tugger was going to use it to protect his comb. Mistoffelees thought it might be nice to know so that he didn't have to zap everyone with magic. Of course, that magic would be greatly used right now, because we were losing the battle with Macavity.

I was listening from my puddle of blood on the floor to the sounds of the battle. I didn't want to die without dying from battle, but I could die from the battle and still get to Heaviside, right? Anyways, I was listening to some of the remarks made whilst fighting, and I almost thought I heard Tugger say this; "he is my brother, not my step brother, and I love him so much right now that you will die Mac. I am ashamed to be related to you." After hearing this, I knew that I could die in peace. Then everything faded to black.

(Invisible line, which is an oxymoron because this here is indeed a line)

When I woke up again, I was staring into many pairs of eyes, and I was bandaged up to the heavens. Jenny was one of the faces, and so I worked up the nerve to ask her what had happened, and if any one died. She said no one had died and that after fainting during the battle, Mistoffelees zapped Mac until he bled. This made me smile, and she just looked away with a look on her face that was neutral. I knew that when she looked away she smiled just like I did.

When I had finally graduated from being bedridden, I was told that I couldn't battle until I got completely better, and that I was to come in every few days to get the dressings checked. That worked for me, I wanted to meet some of the cats we had rescued. The one that stood out was Demeter. Her daughter, Jemima, was indeed adorable, and was still young and small due to the fact that she was born prematurely and almost had no chance of survival if Demeter didn't feed Jemima the daily food rations of hers. Such devotion made me love her.

Another thing that Demeter was known for was to worry about everything. And that she was paranoid. Maybe after spending most of her life in the prison with no one to trust, lead to that minor flaw, but I still loved it. She was perfect for me. I was still young then, and happy with being a single man who had a duty to preform, but when I had too much time on my hands and not enough stuff to do I started to see her daily.

We usually just went and hunted, I would show her traditions and places in our junkyard, and hope that she felt the same about me. Then, I didn't care as much. Now I do indeed care. Soon, I had gotten better but our meetings with each other kept going and soon they became dates, and then we were courting. Before that I didn't know what love was, and now I do.

Every night before we go to sleep, I thank the everlasting cat for giving me such a great life with the queen that I love so much. Sure she is still paranoid, but not around me. Sure, she isn't the one that was susceptible to my step brother's charm. But she loved my charm and company. Maybe that is why we are so great for each other. And now, as I think about it with my little Jemima all grown up and the other kittens, some of them already mated, I think about how life used to be and how we used to not be all so independent. Sometimes we just need a little push and my most hated brother Mac had given me that push.


End file.
